


Feathers

by Josie20k



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Autistic Witch (Puyo Puyo), Danger, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie20k/pseuds/Josie20k
Summary: Witch has a major auditory problem in the form of Harpy, who's singing breaks her concentration while crafting an important potion. Arle helps out.
Relationships: Arle Nadja/Witch
Kudos: 5





	Feathers

“Argh! I can’t take it anymore!”

Just her luck. Witch was in the middle of brewing an important potion. Who better to come along than Harpy, singing as she skipped through the sky. Though Witch was inside her hut, the singing was way too loud. She worried that even her windows would shatter. Concentration was impossible under these circumstances, but she couldn’t accept failure.

Witch marched out of her house and looked up. Harpy sat on a tree branch, singing like she always does. Witch crossed her arms.

“Uh... hey, Witch,” Arle jogged up the path. “What’s going on here?”

“Arle, can you do anything about this accursed singing?!” Witch covered her ears, “It’s urgent. It’d mean a lot to me.”

“Oh, come on! I’m sure Harpy has gotten better since I... last... heard...” Arle, fully processing the singing voice, shivered, “Uh... oh boy. This is rough.”

“Tell me about it! And on today of all days! I’m brewing a difficult potion, and if I can’t have complete focus, I’ll totally mess it up! I need her gone, Arle, please.”

“Can’t you fly up and talk to her?” Arle pointed to the broom in Witch’s hand.

“Oh, this? Well... I need both hands on my broom to fly, but if I have both of them over my ears, then I can’t put them on my broom, therefore I can’t fly!”

“Then take them off your ears!” Arle said, hands over her own ears.

“No can do, sweetie!”

“You big baby!”

Arle looked at Harpy, who sang at the edge of the branch without a care in the world. She sighed. Arle walked to the trunk of the tree and wrapped both arms around it. She jumped up and began climbing it. 

It wasn’t an easy tree to climb. She took it slowly, making sure her hands and feet go where they need. Witch watched her girlfriend with awe, stars in her eyes.

Eventually, Arle reached the branch that Harpy was sitting on. Arle pulled herself over, crouching. She took light steps, careful not to put too much weight onto the branch, as she got within speaking distance to Harpy.

“Er, hello?” Arle said.

Harpy ignored her. Or, more likely, didn’t even notice her.

“Hey!” Arle said louder, “Harpy? Please, talk to me.”

Harpy stopped singing, broken out of her harmony. She turned around, “Oh, hello Arle! Did you come up here to hear my singing better? You’re so sweet!”

“Uh... yeah,” Arle said. “Hey, maybe you should find a more populated place to sing? There aren’t many people around here, you know? Just me and Witch.”

“As long as you two are enjoying my singing, I don’t mind having a small audience!”

“Well...” Arle struggled to think of a nice way to say what’s on her mind, “I mean... I’m not gonna be staying long, to be honest.”

“Arle, let’s have a Puyo battle,” Harpy said.

“W-what?! Why? Why here?”

Harpy didn’t say a word. She flapped her wings and stood.

“Hey! Don’t stand on the bran-“

The branch couldn’t handle the weight of both Harpy and Arle. With a mighty crack, it snapped off from the tree. Harpy’s wings kept her in the air. Arle, on the other hand, was falling with the branch. 

“Arle!” Witch yelled.

Shocked and scared, Arle reached out toward Harpy. She closed her hands onto Harpy’s wings, but she couldn’t get a good grip. Arle fell away, only succeeding to pluck feathers from Harpy’s wings.

Arle continued falling like a rock. Though she knew healing magic, she wondered if it would be enough to recover from a fall like _this_. She was falling pretty far. And she didn’t know if she was falling on grass or on dirt or on...

Fabric.

“Oof!”

Arle collided into something. It still hurt, but at least it wasn’t the hard ground. When she looked down to see what she landed on, she gasped.

“Witch?!”

Witch laid underneath Arle with her hands around Arle’s waist. Her hat had fallen off on impact, which messed up her long hair. Her broom also flew away, but thankfully seemed to be in one piece, if perhaps a bit bent.

“I- I-“ Witch heaved. She struggled to speak, but she got out, “I... I think you knocked the wind out of me...”

“Oh... sorry!” Arle stood up and reached her hand out. Witch took Arle’s hand, and Arle pulled her up.

“Are... whew...” Witch said, “Are you okay, Arle?”

“Yeah...” Arle said, “It was pretty scary, but I’m alright.”

“I feel like I just ran a marathon,” Witch said, hand to her hip. “Next time, I’ll just use the broom!”

Arle looked into Witch’s eyes. Then she started giggling. Witch took a deep breath and giggled too. The two started fully laughing.

What they didn’t notice was the group of feathers falling around them. One feather fell onto Witch’s nose. She stopped laughing from the sudden touch and held the feather. Arle stared at the feather in Witch’s hand. They looked around at the other feathers that fell to the ground.

They then looked to the sky. Harpy was long gone. Probably flew away soon after Witch had caught Arle. Nobody knew.

“Oh... I totally forgot about Harpy...” Arle said.

“Hm... well, you got rid of her, at any rate.”

Witch placed the feather into Arle’s hair. Arle smiled, then smiled even brighter when she felt Witch’s lips on her cheek. Witch held Arle’s hand.

“Hey, come on in!” Witch said, “With my focus back, I can finally finish that potion! And then, you can try it out!”

“Heh... we’ll see about that,” Arle said. “Still, I’d love to hang out with you. Maybe cuddle?”

“It’s cuddle time?” Witch said, “It’s cuddle time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
